


It's No Better To Be Safe Than Sorry

by NidoranDuran



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Surprise Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Kim has a need: to see her boyfriend and her mom bang. But fortunately for Kim, her mom has needs too, and Ron is perfectly suited to fulfill those needs and drag Ann down with them. Commission for simo09
Relationships: Ann Possible/Kim Possible, Ann Possible/Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	It's No Better To Be Safe Than Sorry

"There's mom, go get her" Kim said, giving her boyfriend's cock one last squeeze through his jeans as she confirmed that yes, this was exactly what she wanted. Walking into the kitchen and spying her om cutting up vegetables, she slid forward, a smile wide and bright upon her face as she asked, "Hey mom, how's dinner coming?" There wasn't a shred of restraint or shame in Kim's approach; she knew what she was doing and how spectacular it would be, and beside her, Ron was speechless, still amazed that he was really about to get away with this.

"It's coming along," Ann said, cutting away, noting, "Thank you for coming over, Ron. I don't know how to cook for just two, and with an extra mouth to feed I won't be as nervous about having so much leftovers." Her husband was away on business for two weeks, but the twins had gone over to a friend’s house for the weekend, leaving the house even more empty just as she had grown used to not having James around. Things felt so empty that even knowing her daughter's boyfriend sleeping over was a near guarantee they would be having sex, it felt like a good way to just stop feeling like the house was too quiet and she was alone.

"Happy to, Mrs. P," Ron said, drawing up closer along behind her, inching ever nearer with a big smile on is face, eyes upon Ann's perky butt. "Dinner sounds great, glad to eat if you need a spare stomach. I can get behind that kind of responsibility." He put on a playful show as he crossed the kitchen floor, as the deep hunger held him tighter. He couldn't believe this was really happening, and the excitement welling up harder inside him was hard to contain, wanting to lunge forward and grab Ann right there in a fit of desire. But he had to be good, for just a little longer.

Kim loved her boyfriend and loved the exciting, adventurous sex life they had, but the more they explored, the more her fantasies took hold and demanded to be explored too. Particularly, her desire to watch Ron fuck another woman, and if that weren't enough, she knew that who Ron found hotter than he could bear was her mom. The thought of her boyfriend railing her mom wasn’t something that should have turned her on, but it didn't matter. Kim knew from how hard she came to those fantasies that it was what she wanted, and as she expected, Ron took absolutely no convincing of these ideas, getting right into the idea and lining up for the chance to fuck his girlfriend's hot mom.

With her dad out of the city or two weeks, Kim was sure her mom needed it, too. She wouldn't admit it, in all likelihood, but there was absolutely zero doubt tat she was pent up. She clearly had been for sometime, to; Ann's sex life had gone cold, and Kim knew she had just the thing t make her mom feel better: her boyfriend's huge cock.

So, with a sly and playful approach, Kim made her move, grabbing the hem of her mother’s dress and lifting it up slowly, teasing it along and getting it up over her taut butt, exposing the frilly black panties she had on underneath. With her other and she fished out Ron's cock, the absolute monster of a dick he had hardening in her hand, begging for a chance to sink int her fine ass. And he'd take it by the end of the night, he was sure of that. "That's great, mom. We're going to have a god time, just the three of us." It was then that she tugged her mother's panties down, making Ann gasp out in surprise, putting her knife down and preparing to turn around and ask what they were doing to her only for Kim to guide her boyfriend to thrust right into her

Hands seized her hips as Ron plunged forward, starting to roll with the excitement and thrust greedily into Ann with something to prove. "You're a real tight MILF, Mrs. P. I'll take care of this for you, promise." Ron didn't hold back, driving inch after inch of is cock int her as she gasped out in confusion, as she felt just how much dick there was for her to take, and se ended up bent over the counter, clutching it tight as wild thrusts filled her harder, fuller. Refusing to slow down once he got going, Ron tried to overwhelm her, tried to push her buttons and keep Ann from responding.

Sudden, ferocious intentions to fuck her into submission this fast and this senseless left Ann gasping, confused and dizzy as her daughter's boyfriend filled her from behind. "Kimberly Ann Possible, what are y--" She wasn't able to finish that, as Kim seized her lips, locking lips with her own mother and silencing her, eyes wide an wicked as she shoved her tongue into her mother's mouth to silence her, kept her from saying anything to stop this. Kim didn't want to give her the chance to, and the chance to kiss her mom wile grabbing through her clothes to her chest was an opportunity Kim had long awaited.

Ann wasn't ready to face the sensation of a big cock laying waste to her. Doubly so finding out it was Ron's, as he thrust quicker, as he let himself get, leaning into a frenzy of desire and want strong enough to push all reason away. This wasn't right, but the dimensions to how wrong it was proved a special kind of crazy, and that overwhelmed her, ore out with a pressure and a worry that Ann didn't have enough focus to keep track of. She was stuck here, taking the cock harder and quicker amid the swells of heat and dizziness that kept hitting her harder, kept making her body burn and shudder, a rising sense of complete desperation hitting her as she let this all go on.

It had been so long. There wasn't really any way James could compare to what Ron was stuffing her full of, but even his cock was a distant thought. She’d been so long without, and now that Ron was inside her, Ann felt like she wasn't strong enough to resist these pressures, falling into a groove of desire and want fiercer than she really felt ready for.

Kim was there through it all to grope at her mother’s body, moaning, "Ron's cock is so big, isn't it?"

"This isn't right." she pleaded. The breaking of the kiss so Kim could dot her face up and down with affection left Ann trembling. "Kim, what's--"

"Mom, shut up," Kim said. She had to be firm, but her hand reached around and smacked her mother's ass to add to that. "Please. Dad's not giving you what you deserve. Ron and I just want to help you, it's okay. Let it happen, I promise, you'll love it." She caressed her mother's cheek, pressing into Ann with greater need. It was mostly true; Kim wanted to make sure she was giving her mother the right way to look at it and not bringing up how much she wanted to see her boyfriend bang another woman. It made for a weird half-lie she buried her mother in amid more kisses. As many kisses as she could.

There wasn't anything quite like this, shaky frustrations hitting Ann faster as the strength and the need became fiercer, her body struggling under so much temptation that she found herself just helpless. Hopeless. Cravings threw her into complete submission, kept her desperate, hopeless, falling deeper and learning the wild cravings she needed to give up to. There wasn't a whole lot of restraint to save her from this, a creeping sense of frustrated hopelessness that wanted her to give in, and Ann didn't have the strength to resist it, Ron's thrusts quickening still. "It's so big," she finally said. Shaky moans followed as she lit up under the desire and the heat of getting completely fucked. It wore her down with a speed and a ferocity that primed her all the more for the sudden twist

With a senseless and unexpected clench of her whole body, Ann came, head rolling back as she found herself overwhelmed by her daughter's boyfriend, letting loose senseless cries of heat and want as she gave in. She cursed and slammed her fist down onto the cutting board as the pleasure hit her, and as Ron came inside her pussy unprotected, she felt the utterly merciless thrill of completely losing herself, giving into a pleasure like nothing she could have possibly resisted. Senseless, wild, and focused entirely on unraveling her at the very core of her being. "Fuck, Mrs. P, this is so hot," he groaned, burying his cock inside of Ann as he filed her with a wild rush of more cum than she could possibly resist, giving up to the pleasure and not knowing how to possibly control himself.

When he pulled out, Ann was left shaky, bent over the counter with cum dripping down her thighs. "Kim," she groaned. "Why did... Fuck... Why did you do this?'

Kim scoffed. "Oh, that's not? Not thanks for letting you fuck my boyfriend, not saying that he was great, or that I'm a lucky girl. Maybe we should go, Ron, I don't think mom is going to want another round if she's going to be like that." Kim grabbed her boyfriend by the dick again, biting her lip and starting to head away. "Let us know when dinner's done mom, we'll be upstairs." Hasty and almost callous, Kim wanted to make sure she proved a point. A strange point, one that made her mom tense up in worry, but a point that was all the more satisfying when her mom began to stumble over her words and fret about what had happened.

"Wait," finally spilled from her lips. Ann's breath was ragged, body tense. She stood there with cum running down her thighs, oozing and dropping as her body burned hotter, as she felt the incredible swell of hopeless desire clinging to her. "D-don't go. I want it." She stumbled forward. "I shouldn't, but what I really want is t--"

Another kiss interrupted her. This time, it was from Ron, as he shoved his way tight against her and kissed the older woman, silencing her as her hands grabbed hold of his cock, fingers caressing along his shaft in unbridled awe. He was so much bigger than she knew what to do with, and the sensation of absolute panic and bafflement now holding her ran deep. She'd never felt anything so powerful hit her before, and Ann couldn't resist the sweet, wrong temptation that followed.

Ann ended up on the kitchen table, lying on her back with her legs spread out, ankles held in Ron's hands as he slammed back into her again. "I'm so glad you're willing to d this, you're the hottest mom I've ever seen!" Ron couldn't hold back, full of need, full of craving that had to be expressed and which only knew one way to come out. Renewed and reinvigorated, Ron fucked even harder on this second go around, rejuvenated and craving new forms of senseless lust. 

Kim opened up her jeans and let them sink down her hips a bit, showing of to her mom the purple g-string that Ann had definitely not bought for her, sticking her hand under it and beginning to rub her pussy. "It's true, mom. Every friend I know says you're hot; I couldn’t keep Ron off of you anymore, he's been wanting to help you out too. You're so hot, and you should get fucked by younger studs like Ron whose huge cocks want to knock you up." Climbing halfway up onto the table, Kim made sure she was overbearing and present, that the rubbing of her pussy was as blatant as could be.

Ann looked at her daughter and at her daughter's boyfriend, back and forth in awe as she lay on the table, legs held apart, breasts heaving and bouncing wildly from the pace he took with her. "Stop, you're just saying that," she whined, shaking her head, dizzily trying to keep her bearings as she fell deeper into a weird mess of appreciation and adoration that felt all the weirder and worse for how hopelessly off the mark she was. "Nobody's talking about me." Her eyes settled down toward the sight of Ron's cock pistoning in and out of her and snug hole, spreading and stretching it as she received the most feverish pressure she could take. She'd never had a cock like this inside her, and she really had no idea ow to deal with that fact as the sensations bore down ever faster and harder upon her.

"Mom, look at me," Kim said. She wasn’t letting these worries go, insisting herself firmly upon her mom. "I'm a cheerleader in amazing shape. If a guy can hang around here and want to fuck my mom, it means she's smoking hot." She leaned over to kiss her other again, drawing back and making sure her masturbation was front and center, that Ann was watching her daughter fingerfuck herself to the sight of her getting taken. It was an extra layer of excitement, a little more frenzied indulgence and sensation to make this all the more special. "Everything that makes me hot, I got from you. I don't think any guy could turn down the chance to fuck you."

The words bordered on cocky in ways Ann certainly didn't raise her daughter to speak like, and yet she found herself convinced by them, helpless to argue against the wildly persuasive reality of how Kim was right. She looked up and down her daughter's body, frustrated by the realistic fact that Kim was incredible. A gorgeous girl who any boy would have been falling over himself to date, and yet she was the one getting fucked. It was a confident reassurance that Ann couldn't argue with, body twisting harder under the excitement taking her, seized by pleasures she was terribly powerless against. The raw thrill of Ron fucking her with his incredible cock while a hot, tight teen his age hung right there, did indeed persuade her in ways that nothing else could, challenging Ann with something she had to give in to, learning the hard way just how sorely she needed to give in.

"I'd fuck you as many times as you want," Ron promised. "I love this. Your pussy is so tight, and you’re just as hot as Kim is. You're a babe, it's true." He kept up his pace, heavy balls smacking against her as he kept up the pace, kept up the wild fucking and threw himself into absolute joy. Ron felt like a king, watching as Ann gleamed under the pleasure and the devotion of utter delight, a pleasure that could only get more intense as the kindling fervor got the better of them both. "Kim, you're so great for letting me fuck your mom."

Kim smiled, leaning in and kissing him, fingers working faster in and out of her needy hole. She was about to speak, but before he could, Ann lit up cathartic, confessional need to let go. "You're amazing!" she shrieked. "Please, Ron, fuck me harder. I'll do whatever I want. Your cock is so much bigger than my husbands, and I can't help myself. Just use me, please. My body is yours!" She wasn't able to control herself, frenzied motions quickening, hips bucking against Ron’s thrusts, meeting him with clumsy desperation as she wound up, the heat getting harder and hotter inside her. The kindling fire and fervor of letting herself go was absolutely sublime.

Leaning harder over Ann, Ron made sure to slam harder on, the table creaking as it struggled harder under this pressure and under the utter delirium of this treatment. Ann wasn't able to keep quiet, but the pride with which her wild moans rang out was fiery now, desperately expressing the desires raging through her. She felt ready to accept this younger man, whose amazing cock hit her s much deeper than she could bear, whose aggressive thrusts left her hopeless, hungry, desperate now for Ron to take her. "Cum hard inside her," Kim moaned, fingers rubbing harder, inching closer to orgasm as she bit her lip and savoured this absolute madness, a pleasure too grand and too weird to be able to fathom. It was so wrong, so weird, but the utter joy of beholding this refused to let go of her.

Pulsating pleasure unraveled Ann as her orgasm threw her into another heaving, bucking state of delight again, another mess of senseless pleasure and foggy need. With a wild cry, she let herself go, body heaving as se grabbed Ron and pulled him down on top of her, this time going for kisses herself. Clumsy, hopeless kisses, amid a flurry of aggression and desire pushing her limits, making her truly lose all control. Ron couldn't help himself under all this excitement; his only course of action was to blow a load deep inside her, to give up and groan and have through the excitement of letting itself absolutely fucking go. He pumped the mother full of cum, filling her amid her wild moans and frenzied kisses, loving what he was giving in to and just how amazing it felt to let go.

Ron drew back with a hard groan, dizzy and breathless as he stumbled back a bit, right up to the counter where he leaned against it with a big smile on his face. "Holy shit," he said, and took advantage of the distance between him and Ann to really appreciate the sight of her completely used and ruined. She was gorgeous, and he couldn't deny himself the chance to admire her in such a helpless state, so sloppy, dripping with cum. "Kim, your mom's as hot as you."

"I know she is," Kim moaned, slipping off the table and pushing her pants down, leaving herself in just he purple thong as she grabbed her mother's legs and spread them apart further. "Mom, you're going to love this. Just relax and enjoy what I'm going to do, don't think too much about how--" It was Kim's turn to be interrupted, Ann grabbing the back of her daughter's head and hastily shoving it down between her legs, forcing Kim to start eating her out. She knew it was what was coming in the first place; there was just no way that the pleasure could have gone any other way.

"Fuck it," Ann said. "I'll fuck my daughter. I'll fuck teenage boys. I'm tired of fighting what I need. Go on, Kim, sow me that you really mean it, if you want your mom, eat your man's cum out of her!" She was done, out of patience now. Ann needed to let go needed to let herself embrace the idea of embracing her worst desires, embracing pleasures reason or understanding, all to pursue this singular moment of fire and ferocity upon her.

Shaken as Kim was by the commotion and by her other's reaction, it was everything Kim could have possibly hoped for. She dove in hard, tongue burying deep into her pussy and beginning to lick all over, seeking pleasure out harder, fiercer, deepening a hungry sense of utter surrender. Kim knew what she wanted, and the joy of eating her mother out, of servicing the woman her boyfriend had just fucked, was every bit of the submissive cuckqueaning fantasy she had been hoping to see, now aflame with need, hips wiggling aggressively as he body called out for Ron to come deal with her.

And he did. Joining back into the action, he tugged her g-string aside and shoved his cock into Kim's pussy, gasping, "You've never been this wet before, holy shit," as he began to fuck her with truly senseless motions. He seized her hips, happy to fuck another perky redhead from behind while staring upon Ann's body, getting stripped by the wife so eagerly baring herself. Her fuller breasts received ample attention as the hand not clutching her daughter's hair began to grab and squeeze at them, and she met Ron's gaze back, burning brighter as she welcomed the idea that what they both needed was to share Kim in this moment. Nothing else could have possibly been so important.

The senseless pursuit of pleasure kept hitting the mark harder and otter, a twisting rush of utter delirium and desire that throbbed through all three of them now, as Kim pushed the limits of what her mother was ready to accept and found herself falling into a nice groove herself. The feeling of Ron pounding her after two rounds of fucking her mom was extra spicy, urging her in cleaning up her mother’s twat and taking her sloppy seconds. It was absolute insanity, but the pleasure was so much more intense than all of Kim's wild fantasies had imagined it would be, focused now on the singular joy of working herself to the bone on these desires, tongue getting every drop of jizz she could from the tight hole, body thrown into a state of need and desire so potent that she wasn’t sure she could possibly pull back from it once she began, but therein lay the excitement.

"You're making a great case," Ann moaned, her fingers tightening on the back of Kim's head, holding her tight in lace and keeping up the rocking f her hips, letting the pleasure build hotter, letting the pleasure take her by storm and refuse to let up. She felt overjoyed to be here, lost to pleasures that didn't feel coherent or normal, but the sexual thrill of letting the crazy and the abnormal run through her body was all the more exciting for being able to engage with that craziness. Ann was in a position here like nothing she had ever felt before, and the overriding wrongness of her indulgence brought on spectacular swells of dizzy heat, of a need so powerful that all she wanted was to explore younger men and her daughter, to let the craziness become a turning point.

Ron had no complicated mission. His girlfriend was hot. His girlfriend's mom was hot. He found himself in a lucky situation to be able to fuck both with impunity, and he took it. Nothing had to be complicated about this, and as his hips worked overtime to bring absolute joy to the family. His hips did the work, hammering on hard into Kim as he fucked both Possible women, proud of his position and how this had al gone, every inch of his meaty prick disappearing into Kim, who was much more well versed in taking it hard. As she got more fitful, her hips rocked back against him, meeting him with slams back hat were wild and erratic, keeping but he didn't do anything to right the pace, just letting the pleasure carry them all away.

For all three o them, it was ecstasy, and it was only fair they find themselves unraveling together in a hopeless swell of delight. Kim in the middle beat out the other two by mere seconds, a trembling wreck suddenly out of her mind as she came, shoving back on her boyfriend's dick and licking all over her mom's pussy in desperate motions of pure delight, moaning, "I love you, mom!" with perverse glee as she felt herself come undone. Ron wasn’t far behind, and Ann tugged her girl down against her pussy again as she came, riding out the pleasure hard, shameless swells of helpless glee hitting her with a fire she couldn't help, loving what she felt and loving how it acted as a vulgar prelude for everything yet to come.

Ron stumbled back again, but this time, he had a lot more to contend with, Ann slipping off the table with renewed interest in his dick, Kim happily rejuvenated and following suit. The two moved with eager coordination, not meaning to but happy to see he other in motion, settling onto their knees in front of him and grasping his cock.

"Thank you two so much," Ann said, kissing her daughter before dragging her tongue along Ron's cock. "I think I'm going to finally get over how busy your father always is."

"We're always going to be happy to help, mom. Now, Ron really likes having his balls sucked, so do you want to learn how to deepthroat him this time, or do you want to take the easy way?" Before she could even figure out which her mother would take, the sounds of Ann gagging filled the kitchen, and a new form of closeness between mother and daughter was only just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
